Rurouni High!
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: himura kenshin just moved into this new town, having to go to this new school. Meeting new friends ain't easy, even when one of them gets jealous for hanging around his sister. And the teachers, we won't even go there. Will Ken survive this year? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni High  
  
By, Arashi  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one 'cept Arashi and Sanomi (Well, actually Sanomi belongs to Sanomi. right.)  
  
Genre: Drama/Humor/fantasy  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R (there will be a warning okay?)  
  
Note: Hello everyone! I know this has been done before, I know I know. Leave me alone. But who knows? This might be one of the best *cough* yeah right. *cough* But hope you enjoy this all the way through. Email me kitsune_arashi@yahoo.com for more info on Sanomi or Arashi go here: http://geocities.com/kitsune_arashi/arashiandsanomi actually that site won't be much help. but neways. Have fun! R/R  
  
  
  
  
  
~If yaoi is your cup of tea, sit back and leave this up to me! (By Sanomi) ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one ~ First day  
  
Teacher: Hello there. Would you like your schedule? I think you would! *Hands it to you*  
  
The schedule:  
  
1-History/English  
  
2-P.E  
  
3-Math  
  
Lunch  
  
4-Home EC  
  
5-Kendo club  
  
6-Art  
  
Teacher: Have a nice day! R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking around his new school, Kenshin sighed loud. He hated this, and like his old school, the girls were following him everywhere, but he just ignored them. Walking around, completely spaced out, he noticed that he was lost. "Oro.?" He looked around maybe he should turn back? So he did. He turned around, a bit to fast; not noticing the girl was behind him. The girl squeaked a bit, and dropped her books. "O-Oro!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Miss. I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Oh, it's alright." The girl he bumped into said. Bending down to pick up the books, she dropped.  
  
Kenshin blinked. She was no ordinary girl; she was not the squealing fan girl type. He shook his head, completely lost in thought, bent down and picked up some of her books. "Here, let me help," He said, handing some of her books to her.  
  
"Thank you," She said, not smiling at all. "I'm Yukishiro Tomoe, I haven't seen you around."  
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoe-dono, I'm Himura Kenshin de gozaro yo. You may have not seen be before because I'm new." He smiled.  
  
Enishi was in the soccer field when he noticed this new guy talking to his sister. He glared at the red headed man. "What the."  
  
"Hey, that guy is talking to your sister." Enishi's friend pointed out.  
  
Enishi looked back at his friend, still glaring. "I know that Chou! Who is that new guy?"  
  
"I heard 'is name is Kenshin." Chou said. "He is suppose to be new."  
  
"No shit!" Enishi yelled. "Didn't I just say that?"  
  
Chou shrugged. "Eh."  
  
Enishi picked up the biggest rock by his. Lifted his arm and threw it towards Kenshin, Kenshin noticed this and leaned out of the way. The red headed samurai looked over at Enishi's way. "May I ask what that was for?"  
  
Enishi gritted his teeth. "Bastard! You weren't suppose to dodge that!" Picking up another rock, he aimed for Kenshin's head, and this time it hit him.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin the rock smacked right into Kenshin's forehead. After the hit he rubbed it, he didn't want to start trouble, but he went to far. Kenshin copied the silver haired man. Throwing a rock at his head as hard as he could. Enishi smirked, and stepped aside, missing him about 2 inches.  
  
  
  
"Is that all!?" Enishi called over to Kenshin, laughing insanely.  
  
"'Ey man." Chou tapped Enishi on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Enishi looked back, seeing the principle with a rock embedded in his forehead. The rock slowly fell down, now you could see the principle's face. Bright red eyes, with jet-black hair tied back into a high ponytail, a bit to tight if you ask me. "Shishio. sama."  
  
"You two. office. now." The principle pointed at the two.  
  
"Shishio. sama.?" Kenshin said to himself. He blinked a few times, Enishi passed by Kenshin glaring a bit.  
  
"Stupid. Shishio-sama hates it when people are late. you better get going, but hey I really don't care." Enishi walked over to Shishio's office. Kenshin followed him, he had no clue where to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin sat patiently on a chair next to Shishio-sama's office. He could hear some yelling. First day he was already in trouble. He heard the door opening, and saw Enishi come out.  
  
"I'll get you for this." Enishi chuckled a bit, but an insane chuckle. that wasn't right.  
  
"Next." Shishio's deep voice said in a cold tone.  
  
Kenshin slowly got up. "I hope I come out alive."  
  
"You will." A voice said behind him, Kenshin turned his head. "Master!" (Oh god, me and my perverted mind. ^_^; it's hard for me to write 'master' now without thinking of 'that')  
  
  
  
Hiko smirked. "Yeah."  
  
"B-But."  
  
"I'm your guardian aren't I?" He asked. "Every time you get into trouble they call ME, why the hell did I give them my phone number?" Hiko sighed. "Come on!" He pushed Kenshin into the office.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin ran right into Shishio's desk, papers flew up in the air. He looked up. "Sorry." He smiled a bit.  
  
Shishio's face stayed the same, not even a twitch. He stared at Kenshin. Hiko growled, how could this fool be his pupil?  
  
"Detention. 8 months dipshit," Shishio, said.  
  
Kenshin whimpered a bit. Why him?  
  
Hiko saw the look on his clumsy pupils face, he had to do something, and it didn't mean he wanted to. Drawing out his sword he held it up to Shishio's face. Kenshin jumped, he didn't expect his master to do that! "One week detention, that's it," He said in a cold voice. "You refuse to do that, you will loose a more than a couple of hairs on your head."  
  
Shishio smirked a bit, "Hmf." A sound of disdain escaped from his lips. "A couple of hairs huh? I'd like you to try." A cool, calm expression rested on his face, he lay back in his chair. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you." Crossing his arms a bit, and looking over at Kenshin. "Go, Let me have a little chat with your guardian."  
  
".Hai." Kenshin backed up until he was out of the room, closing the door. "Oro." This principle was scary. To scary. This school sucks. Kenshin waited a bit until he saw his master walk out of the room. "So?"  
  
"1 week detention," Hiko said. "That's it, go to class before I have to talk to that bastard again."  
  
Kenshin's face turned clueless, one eyebrow slightly higher than the other and eyes a bit larger than normal. "Oro? Really?" He asked. Hiko nodded, when Hiko nodded, Kenshin smiled. "Thank you Master!" He said.  
  
"No problem, just don't do it again." Walking off, a sudden breeze came up. Kenshin watched his master walk off, cape fluttering. Wow. How DID he do that? Sometimes he was so proud that Hiko was his Master. Keyword: SOMETIMES.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome to period one, History. I'm Anji," The man in the front of the classroom said, obviously he was the teacher. If you didn't know that, you're a dumbass.  
  
Kenshin sat in the back, lifting an eyebrow at the teacher. He was too. Buff to be a teacher, but that didn't mean he didn't look smart.  
  
"This quarter we are going to do stuff on Japan in the Meiji era." The teacher continued to say.  
  
Kenshin noticed some girls giving quick glances at him. He just simply smiled back, and most of the girls melted, silently of course. The girl who sat in front of him looked back.  
  
"Hey," She whispered. "You're new aren't you?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I'm Himura Kenshin, nice to meet you,"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru," She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you back."  
  
Kenshin nodded and noticed she looked a lot like the other girl he met. well bumped into. Tomoe, he thinks her name was. They both had dark hair, but the only difference was Tomoe was a bit calm, quiet, and cold. Kaoru was bright, happy, and seemed like a sweet girl. But he didn't know that she was a bit violent. Just a BIT.  
  
"Himura. Kamiya. Please pay attention." Anji said, not turning his back from the chalkboard.  
  
"Hai! Gomen Anji-sensei!" Kaoru quickly turned around.  
  
"It's all right Kamiya, just don't do it again." Anji didn't have the heart to punish kids, even if they were just in high school, he simply turned back around. "Your homework for tonight. Nothing big, but due tomorrow. It's just a review," Setting the chalk down and sitting at his desk. "Your vice principal will be coming soon, he has to say something. an announcement I believe." He scratched his chin. "Well start your homework until he comes,"  
  
Everyone started to do his or her homework like Anji-sensei said, everyone except Kenshin. He just started scribbling on his paper. He would do it later. Not in the mood. After a few minutes, everyone here a loud bang. It was coming from the door. "FUCK! WHERES THE FUCKIN' DOOR! I WILL KILLLLLLL THIS WALL!"  
  
Anji sweatdropped. "Usui. That is the door, its just closed."  
  
"Tell me one thing. Why the hell is it closed!?" Usui yelled you could hear him searching for the doorknob. He found it after 2 minutes and opened it without getting hurt (surprise surprise) He casually walked in, pretending nothing happened, but tripped over nothing and landed face first onto a students desk. "Shit. That hurt. ANJI! How many times have I told you not to leave crap around?"  
  
"Nothing was there Usui-san." Anji said calmly.  
  
"You positive?" He said bringing his face up off the desk. "Remind me later to remove this floor."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Usui walked over to the front of the classroom, but running into the chalkboard. "Memo to myself: Destroy whatever I bumped into." Backing up, running into a table, papers flew up, then turning around and brushing himself off.  
  
Kenshin watched Usui making a complete fool of himself; this must be the vice principal. He was obviously blind, but this was a guess. The man had dark sunglasses covering his eyes. But Kenshin was 100% sure.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you students." Usui was still facing the chalkboard, he thought he had turned around. "That we have a new Gym teacher tommarow, I would like you all to welcome him. that's all!" Usui said walking forward right into the chalkboard. "SHIT!"  
  
"Turn around." Anji said calmly.  
  
"No. REALLY?" Usui said turning around, shuffling over to the door, making sure he didn't run or trip over anything on his way. As he left, everyone stared at the front, where Usui use to be.  
  
Kaoru turned around to Kenshin. "He's sure a weird vice. ya know?"  
  
"Oro." Kenshin nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
After the other 2 periods were over, it was lunch. Kenshin walked over to the lunchroom. Now, where to sit? He looked around the cafeteria.  
  
A man, a quite pretty man, with purple hair tied in a low ponytail wrapped around a ribbon spotted the confused Rurouni. "Hey hun! Come on over here!" He said, his voice was much like a woman's. Kenshin walked over to the purple haired man-woman. What? He looked like a woman! But that wasn't a bad thing, he made a very fine woman indeed. Kenshin sat down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Kamatari!" He giggled.  
  
"Mr.Ms."  
  
"Just Kamatari hun!" He said. The only way Kenshin would tell he was a man was because of the slightly unbuttoned shirt and the. flatness. Kamatari winked. "Ya shouldn't look there sweetie, I have nuthin'!"  
  
Kenshin turned a bright red, "Oro! I didn't-"  
  
Kamatari giggled. "You're a cutie," He said. "But I would snatch ya before ya can say that kawaii 'oro' again. but your straight I'm guessin'."  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped and nodded, before Kamatari could do what he said.  
  
"Damn." He said. But he soon perked up. "I like ya, but don't worry I dun hit on straight guys, wanna be friends?"  
  
"Allright Kamatari-dono. I like you too, but I don't hit on yaoi guys."  
  
"Ha! You're funny. oh. One thing, before we are friends ya gotta tell me your name!"  
  
"Kenshin," He said.  
  
"Kenshin. That's cute! Just about as cute as your hair!" The purple haired fruit cake played a bit with kenshin's high ponytail. "I love your scar too!" He traced his finger over Kenshin's one scar. (Note: Remember Kenshin is like 18, he didn't really have the 2nd one until Tomoe died, she's not dead here people. Also, Kamatari had short hair in the Kyoto arc, but he would be yummy with long purple hair. I like it, he grew it.)  
  
Kenshin's cheeks begun to brighten, "I'm. glad you like it."  
  
Kamatari smiled. "Yep!" But something caught Kamatari's eye. "SOUJIRO!" He waved.  
  
Soujiro came into the cafeteria, and heard Kamatari's call. He walked over there, along with that smile that was permentaly glued onto his face. "Hello there kamatari-kun. How are you doing?" He noticed Kenshin. "Hello, who might you be?"  
  
"Ah! This is Kenshin! He's a cutie, my new pal!" Kamatari swung his arm around Kenshin's sholder.  
  
"I'm Soujiro. Nice to meet you."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and smiled a bit. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." He was glad he didn't have to introduce himself this time. He has been doing that a bit to much today.  
  
"Hey, We have to go to Mcdonalds, wanna come? We have to meet a couple 'o friends. I'm sure they'd love t' see ya!" Kamatari winked and stood up. "How about it?"  
  
"Um. Sure," Kenshin had no clue what to say, if he stayed here he had nothing to do. If he went with the she-he maybe he would make new friends.  
  
"Sweet!" The feminine boy grabbed Kenshin's arm and dragged him over to the car. Soujiro followed, and threw his books in the back of Kamatari's car, hoping in the back. Kamatari threw Kenshin in the front.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin took a look around the car. It was a fire red convertible, with Metallic black leather seats. It looked a bit to expensive, something that the red headed samurai could never afford. "How did you get this much money to afford this!?"  
  
"Ah," Kamatari shoved the key into the keyhole, and turned on the car, backing up from the parking space.  
  
"I'm a future J-Pop singer, and I entered a contest and won. So, I got a bunch o' money!" Kamatari smiled, moving into the highway.  
  
"But." Kenshin took one more look around. "It would be more than some contest prize money."  
  
"I'm also a model" Kamatari added.  
  
"And a very good one, they didn't even have to interview him to get the job!" Soujiro was sitting in the back, and leaned to the front of the car to become part of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, you look like you would be a good model Kamatari, your very."  
  
"Pretty? Beautiful? Talented?" Kamartari stopped at a red light, and looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Ya know what? Yer one of the sweetest person I have ever met! And I have a feeling I have meet you before." The red light suddenly changed into green, and Kamatari drove, took a left, and they were there! Kamatari bounced out of the car and walked over to Mcdonalds, followed by Kenshin and Soujiro.  
  
"Ey Kamatari, what took ya so long!?"  
  
"Sorry Chou-baby, Forgot about it," Kamatari said sitting down. Kenshin noticed 2 girls he never met. One girl, with long blond hair and deep sea blue eyes, and the other one, with medium golden reddish brown hair and golden eyes.  
  
"Ey, this is Kenshin, he's my new pal!" Kamatari said. "C'mon Ken-baby, sit by us!" What else could Kenshin do? He sat down next to the golden eyed girl. "This is Sanomi" The future pop star pointed at the blond girl, then switched to the girl that Kenshin was sitting next to. "And this is Arashi," then the tall hair-ed man. "And that's Chou,"  
  
"We've met," Kenshin said. "Well, sorta, he was with. Enishi?"  
  
"Hey," Sanomi waved and continued to munch on her big mac.  
  
Arashi gasped. "You live with that hunky guy. Hiko." Arashi sighed. "He is so hot. you're so lucky."  
  
"How. Do you know him?"  
  
"I saw him walking by in the morning and asked him who he was." One of Arashi's hearts hit Kenshins head. "And he told me that he was your guardian. Lucky Bastard."  
  
Sanomi continued munching on her big mac, and rolled her eyes. "He's a teacher Arashi. Get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"You should talk, I saw you looking at saitou-sensei. He's mine!"  
  
"Back off, I saw him first!"  
  
"I talked to him first since you were-"  
  
"Who's Saitou?" Kenshin interrupted Arashi and Sanomi.  
  
"He's the most hottest assistant teacher out there!" Arashi said.  
  
"He's in college practicing to be a real teacher," Sanomi said. "Meh, who cares Arashi, he's stubborn sarcastic bastard. We'll never have a chance. Let's forget about it."  
  
"But that won't stop me from drooling over him!" Arashi said.  
  
"No shit!" Sanomi and Arashi high fived.  
  
What was this all about? Kenshin was confused, yes he was. He shrugged and ignored the two.  
  
"Speakin' of Saitou, where is he?" Chou asked, shoving a whole box of French fries.  
  
"He had some extra work," Kamatari told him, "Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sano, and Katsu will be comin' here soon."  
  
"Mh." Chou nodded, fries hanging out of his mouth, munching on them slowly like a cow.  
  
"Hey, those fries match your hair!" Sanomi pointed out.  
  
Chou shrugged, and continued munching.  
  
"HEY! IT'S KATSU!" Arashi waved. Sano was behind Katsu. They both walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hey," Katsu smiled. "Wheres Soujiro?"  
  
"Ordering," Kamatari said. So THAT'S where Souijiro was. hm. "He's ordering a big meal so don't bother getting up!"  
  
"A'right," Sano laid back. "Whatsup with y'all?" Sano spotted kenshin. "Weren't you in my 2nd period class?"  
  
{Note: I skipped 2nd period/3rd period because I didn't want to keep it long. Next chapter will have 2nd period}  
  
Kenshin blinked a few times, and noticed him. "yes, your Sagara Sanosuke?"  
  
"Call me Sano," Sanosuke winked.  
  
"Allright, Sano,"  
  
Soujiro arrived with the food and set it in the middle of the table. Half. No all. of the people dug into the food. Kenshin sat back.  
  
"Yo, yer to polite man, dig in!" Chou said eating his Big 'n Tasty.  
  
As soon as everyone dug in, Aoshi, Misao, and megumi all came.  
  
Arashi looked up, waving, mouth ful of burger. "That's. Aoshi. Misao, Megumi, Katsu, and Sano (I think you know)." Arashi said, since Kamatari forgot to do the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Note: The Mcdonalds was kind of pointless, but just to introduce 'em to Kenshin. Yeah, So 4th period next!}  
  
After lunch, Kenshin walked into his next class, home ec. As he entered, he found the whole class turn around, and look at him. Kenshin blinked, then gave out one of his friendly smiles and sit in the nearest, empty seat. As he sat down, he noticed he was the only guy in that class.  
  
"I thought only girls signed up for this class." A voice said, and Kenshin turned to the person who said it.  
  
"Tomoe-dono!" He smiled, a familiar face. "I didn't sign up, they put me here." He sweatdropped a bit.  
  
As Tomoe nodded. the teacher began to speak, Kenshin turned around and listened.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
~Yea, chapter one was KINDA pointless, just to introduce most of the characters in. Plus on the pages it says 35 pages. I think its wrong. ya know? Please leave a review, a more exciting chapter will be coming next! Guess who the PE teacher is *snickers* 


	2. day 2

Rurouni High! By, Kitsune Arashi (kitsune_arashi@yahoo.com) Disclaimer: I dun own anything. *sobs* Dun remind me. Rating: PG-13 Note: On the second chapter! Yesh! Oh and thank ya Chiki, I like Kamatari too. I wanted him to look yummy for both guys and girls! Long purple hair, with a ribbon tied around it. If anyone has seen fushigi yuugi, you know Tamahome, the ponytail is like that. I think I will draw the pic later. Hm. But yeah, and sorry the 1st chapter was so boring. I'll try to make it up! Okay? Please leave another review!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
"Today, if you are not confused, you are just not thinking clearly."  
  
-U. Peter  
  
2nd period was about to began, Kenshin heared a few girls chatting about the new teacher who was about to arrive.  
  
"Oh my god! Have you seen him? He is probably the most sexiest teacher here!"  
  
He heard one of them say, he rolled his eyes-girls.  
  
"Hey," A soft pat on the sholder, and Kenshin turned around. He found the same girl he saw at mcdonalds, Arashi. Behind her was Sanosuke, also the guy he met at Mcdonalds. "Your Kenshin right? Remember me?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes." He said. "I didn't know you were in this class. I didn't see you here yesterday."  
  
"That's 'cause I just tranferred in. I was in shop first, but shop isn't my thing. Then ROTC. Long story. The teach got pissed at me and kicked me out. He was a bastard anyway." Arashi explained, her eyes wandered to the ceiling and scratched her chin. "Come to think of it, why the hell did I go in that class anyway?"  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. Arashi was weird.  
  
"That's 'cause you wern't looking at the sign up class sheet, ya crazy kitsune-baka." Sanosuke shook his head and turned to Kenshin. "So Kenshin. You hear about the new teacher?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes. I heard about it. Why are we getting a new teacher?"  
  
Sanosuke and Arashi looked eachother, there expressions were the same. "Er." Arashi started. "Our last teacher was Henya-sensei. He was trying to teach everyone how to. Fly. Shishio-sama-"  
  
"Didn't mind at first until he remembered about his job and how the district would fire him if he let Henya-sensei lets us jump off the roofs and land face first into the cement." Sano continued.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro ~ How."  
  
"You'll get use to it. Most of our teachers are a bit. Fucked in the head." Sweatdrop. Arashi scratched her head. "Well, Usui-sama is the weirdest. He's blind and tends to bump into this and yell at them and threatens to throw them away."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "He came into Anji-sensei's class. He bumped into the chalkboard 2ce and fell on the floor, on a students desk, the door, and messed up Anji's papers."  
  
"You have Anji? He's the most normal person in this whole damn school." Sanosuke said. "Well sorta. He was a monk."  
  
Kenshin looked shocked. "Monk!?" He cried out. "But he's so."  
  
"That's 'cause he works out all the time-" Arashi saw Kenshin about to open his mouth to ask another question. "Dunno he likes it I guess," Kenshin let out a small smile and closed his mouth. "You'll know more later. Don't worry." Soon the gym door opened. Kenshin turned the way it opened. The man was in the shadows, so you couldn't see him.  
  
"I'm your new gym teacher." The voice, it was deep, and sounded a bit irratated. Stepping out of the shadows he said, "I'm Hiko. Don't call me sensei or any crap like that." His eyes turned. "Except for you Kenshin."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, especially Kenshin. "HIKO-SAMA!?!?!?!?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 


End file.
